


Wake Me Up When You’re Around

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Series: Unabated Fluff [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: The first fresh, fluffy snow cozied Greendale, and Lilith had not come home.





	Wake Me Up When You’re Around

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluffy crack y'all. Some mild angst and stuff, but I'm really just out here goofing off.

Strung out, stretched thin, worn down.

Zelda was fragile now. Her armor still laid in place, sure and sturdy, but underneath the High Priestess was soft. Unkept promises prickled her unkempt.

The first fresh, fluffy snow cozied Greendale, and Lilith had not come home.

Zelda last saw her the night after all Hell broke loose. Figuratively and literally. She stood at the end of Zelda’s bed, the bed they’d shared, and kissed her toes and whispered words Zelda had never heard before. Not in so reverent and true a tone, clear and tender as a bell.

“Stay,” Zelda breathed, blinking down bashful at the gentle apparition. “Please.”

Lilith smiled, coming to perch where the witch’s hip curved under the covers and running fond fingers along her. “Soon, Spellman. Let it teach you patience,” she teased.

A white hand slipped over the seas of blankets between them and anchored itself, lacing Lilith’s. The new Queen of Hell squeezed softly, the stable shore to cradle her care.

“You’re quite dear to me, Zelda. Do you know that?”

Hesitant still, she nodded.

“Good.” Slow as sugar, Lilith lifted her hand to her lips and kissed the pillows of her knuckles. “And goodnight, my darling.”

The open window wove her into moonlight, and she was gone in a shimmer of love.

“Goodnight, Lilith.”

Shredded nerves, sharp coffee, and cigarettes left her sleepless.

The days ran together. She crafted their new church out of hope and thin air, kept the mortuary to clockwork, harped on her sister when the fancy struck her. Seldom anymore, what with Hilda’s work and the hollow ache that waited for her in every mirror, around every corner.

She listened to the house sigh at night, tried to stare at the sky through the ceiling. Sometimes, just before dawn, she caught sight of a star or two.

The unexpected was a frequent visitor to the Spellman house, and when it found Zelda, it was after lunch. She was just making her way upstairs, and the doorbell rang.

Ambrose, lounging in the living room, traipsed across the foyer and peeked through the glass. He turned, a wide grin painting his face.

“A caller for you, Aunt Zee,” he said, twisting the door open deftly with a wink and wandering toward the kitchen.

Her head was bowed, eyes fixed to the ground, or perhaps to the beaded peaks of her shoes, dark, tendriled curls hanging about her like branches of a wizened willow tree. Zelda couldn't move, speak, breathe for fear of agitating her still waters, rippling her right back from whence she came.

Lilith looked up.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was Hell."

The ice cracked between them, and Zelda followed the fault, crashing down into her lover’s arms. She was melting, messy and helpless in Lilith's hellfire embrace, and she dripped kisses onto her cheeks, her shoulders, her neck, leaving marks of lipstick.

Her queen burned everything away, and when she raised her head, feverishly catching at her mouth, they were in her bedroom, in her bed, Lilith's hands all sweet and sour on her skin.

Zelda _yawned_.

Mortified, she smothered herself against Lilith's newly bared breast, twirling her tongue around the cherried nipple.

But no such luck.

Lilith fell back, pulling them apart to note Zelda's pallor, her eyes greyed to dullness, and the soft silver roots of her red hair. Zelda whimpered, stifling another bubbling yawn, nuzzling into Lilith's open palm, resting her head there.

She was sluggish. In her relieved uncoiling, she'd forgotten to be witty and nimble, utterly unbound by their reunion. With Lilith beside her, the world faded into drowsy pastel, her vision blurring with inevitable exhaustion. She could not remember ever being quite so tired.

"It's alright, Zelda." Her name bloomed in Lilith's low chuckle as she caressed her jaw with dewy fingertips, wrapping herself around the struggling witch.

"No," she protested. "No, I can't- You just got here, I have to-"

"Shh. I’ll still be here in the morning." 

Zelda sat up, joyful and jolting. “You’re staying?”

"Tonight and tomorrow and the next day and every day after that. As long as you'd like."  
Zelda's lip trembled, and a thumb came to stroke it, to soothe, two sapphires shining down on her in the cloudy darkness. "I love you, Zelda Spellman. Do you know that?"

Something broke in her, something just beside her lungs, and that gentle thumb returned to brush away a tear. Zelda burrowed into Lilith, grounding herself in her scent, her body, her love. She nodded.

"Good." Lilith kissed the top of her head, burying her nose in soft auburn waves. "And goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight, Lilith."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you're tired?
> 
> Love, Ruby 💋💋💋


End file.
